DI ALGO
by hitomi-G
Summary: - Di algo, me estoy rindiendo. - Me tragaré mi orgullo. - Eres a quien amo y te estoy diciendo adiós. - Lamento no haber podido llegar a ti. - Te hubiese seguido a cualquier parte. - Seré el indicado si tu quieres que lo sea. - Di algo, me estoy rindiendo. (Songfic inspirado en la canción "Say something" de 'A Great Big World')


**"DI ALGO"**

 **Me rindo**

Takano Masamune estaba de pie frente a la fuente del parque principal del distrito en que vivía. Las gotas de agua sucia le salpicaban en el rostro y la ropa desde todas direcciones, pero a él no le importaba. A su alrededor solo había un par de personas, una anciana paseando a su perro, un vendedor ambulante, un par de niños tomados de la mano de su madre; pero ninguna de ellas era a quien estaba esperando desde hacía ya varios minutos. Era el comienzo de la temporada invernal. Aunque el frío no era demasiado a Takano Masamune le disgustaba sentir el vello de sus brazos erizarse cada vez que una ráfaga de viento le sorprendía por el camino, así que llevaba puesto un abrigo y en el bolsillo de este guardaba una bufanda por si el tiempo decidía empeorar de un momento a otro.

El aire a su alrededor se sentía limpio a pesar de estar en la ciudad y el hombre en cuestión comenzaba a preguntarse si no se sentiría así solo porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la polución. Distrayendo su mente con ese y otros pensamientos casuales se llevó la mano derecha al cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás con los dedos para despegar el fastidioso flequillo de su frente por un momento. Al bajar la mano le vio llegar.

Onodera Ritsu llevaba ropa muy semejante a la de él: un abrigo que aparentaba ser muy cálido, pantalones vaqueros doblados en la parte baja debido a que el largo no le permitía al chico caminar bien y zapatos cerrados. La única diferencia era que él si llevaba puesta la bufanda. Si Takano no recordaba mal el otro había estado estornudando esa mañana, así que probablemente la llevaba por precaución con el fin de no pescar un resfriado invernal.

Cuando Onodera finalmente llegó a su lado intercambiaron saludos muy al estilo formal japonés y sin perder un solo segundo más, Takano comenzó a hablar en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven editor le escuchara, pero lo bastante bajo para que solo él pudiese escuchar sus palabras.

\- Me rindo – las palabras tuvieron un sabor amargo en su garganta, incluso después de haberlas practicado mucho tiempo durante su espera. – Puedes dejar de preocuparte por lo que siento por ti.

Onodera hizo un gesto involuntario con las manos, llevándolas a la correa de su maletín y sujetándola con fuerza. Separó sus labios para decir algo, pero no encontró palabras apropiadas. ¿Debía decir algo para empezar? ¿Esperaba Takano que le diera una respuesta?

\- ¿Entiendes? Ya no estaré más detrás de ti. Estoy cansado de tratar de alcanzarte.

Onodera vio que la expresión de enojo de Takano escondía un ligero rastro de tristeza y se sintió mal por él. Apretó más fuerte la correa del maletín y asintió con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Di algo!

Takano había sonado más autoritario de lo que había sido su intención. Inhaló profundamente y decidió refrasear lo que había dicho.

\- Me he rendido contigo, di algo. Algo debes querer decirme.

Onodera lo miró fijamente, su flequillo oscureciendo un poco la visión del editor en jefe mientras este se llevaba una mano al rostro y se limpiaba los ojos. No era llanto, más bien era una acción para impedirlo.

\- Sabes, pude haber hecho lo que fuera por ti. Te hubiese seguido hasta donde quisieras, pude haber abandonado todo, mi casa, mi carrera, todo por ti.

\- Takano-san…

\- Supongo, supongo que mi orgullo no me permitió aceptar tu rechazo. Quiero pensar que es mi culpa, pero no es culpa de nadie ¿verdad?

Onodera escuchó el tono de voz de su jefe cambiar bruscamente de tranquilo a sollozante. Dio un paso hacia el frente para acortar la distancia con la intención de tocarle la cabeza, pero Takano retrocedió y alzó el rostro dejando ver que se había contenido las lágrimas.

\- Esta mañana – prosiguió Takano – he llenado los papeles de traslado. A partir del lunes trabajarás en la sección de literatura, como siempre has querido. Tienes todo el resto de la semana para poner en orden tus pendientes y entregar un reporte de lo que vayas a dejar sin terminar, los proyectos de los cuáles estabas a cargo y sus respectivas autoras.

\- Solo tengo tres días.

\- Sí, me disculpo por eso. Mi decisión fue algo apresurada. Bueno, en realidad lo he meditado desde hace un tiempo, pero no había pensado en lo que pasaría después en el trabajo, así que todo el papeleo lo he hecho de un día para otro.

Onodera quería preguntar el por qué y quería saber desde cuándo era que Takano había estado pensando de ese modo. De alguna manera no le hacía feliz el traslado, ¿por qué sería? ¡Ah! Cierto, ese día pensaba que Takano le había llamado ahí para invitarlo a algún viaje ridículo o a una cita en el parque como sería lo normal, para nada esperaba que se tratara de eso. Y además Onodera llegó con la firme convicción de confesarle de uno u otro modo lo que sentía por él, pero ya no era posible.

\- Entiendo – Onodera se odiaba por no poder decir lo que realmente quería decir. – Mañana te entregaré el reporte y los otros dos días me dedicaré a limpiar y a sacar mis cosas del departamento.

\- Cuento contigo – la respuesta de Takano fue fría, sin tacto. – Si necesitas ayuda puedes decirle a alguien del departamento y yo le daré permiso de retrasarse un poco con sus deberes. Creo que a Hatori le gusta ese tipo de labores, puedes pedírselo a él. Sé que tú no eres bueno para el orden y a limpieza.

Takano obviamente estaba haciendo referencia al departamento de Onodera y a su descuidado estilo de vida, pero el chico decidió no decir nada al respecto. Nada haría que el momento fuera más triste e incómodo, y el intento de broma de Takano solo había empeorado el ambiente. Torpemente, Onodera aseguró que no necesitaba ayuda y se despidió después de una reverencia. Takano se quedó junto a la fuente unos minutos más mirando al cielo, después se desvió del camino a su departamento pasando a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar un poco de pan y cerveza. Si se hubiera retirado al mismo tiempo que Onodera habrían terminado por encontrarse de todos modos, dado que eran vecinos.

\- Oh, sí. Debo hacer algo respecto a eso también – dijo para sí mismo antes de abrir la primera lata y llevársela a la boca para degustar el amargo sabor de la bebida alcohólica. – También debo llamar a Yokozawa y decirle… ¡Ah! Pero debe estar con Kirishima ahora. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto al llegar a casa entonces…

Onodera por su parte corrió a la estación de trenes y tomó el que llegó primero sin vacilación alguna. Quería evitar que Takano lo alcanzara. Al llegar a su departamento se aseguró de que no salía luz por debajo de la puerta del departamento contiguo y entró a suyo poniendo el seguro. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no había comprado nada para cenar y se apresuró a ver si tenía algo comestible en el refrigerador. Había un par de huevos, pero no recordaba desde cuando estaban ahí, así que se decantó por una manzana y un plátano. De cualquier modo sería una cena saludable, ¿no?

Después de terminar su improvisada cena se lavó los dientes y se acostó sin ducharse. No tenía ánimos para eso. Envuelto en las sábanas cerró los ojos, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sabía que había hecho mal en negar sus sentimientos por Takano durante tanto tiempo, pero nunca se imaginó que él llegaría a desistir de los suyos. ¿Y por qué justo cuando Onodera acababa de decidir corresponderle? Eso era lo que más le jodía del asunto. Tuvo al maldito detrás de él por más de un año y ahora, de la nada, se había librado de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a perderlo.

\- Imbécil. ¡Takano imbécil!

Onodera hundió su rostro contra la almohada para ahogar el volumen de su grito de desesperación y frustración. Luego de haberse desahogado tomó aire y se acostó nuevamente bocarriba fijando su mirada en el techo.

 _"Ritsu"_

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar la voz de Takano pronunciando su nombre, y sin embargo no podía apartar de su mente la forma en que lo decía mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre su piel y mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura antes de darle un beso y obligarlo a sentir su lengua invadir su intimidad; o mientras le deslizaba la ropa interior con los largos y esbeltos dedos que rebozaban experiencia cada vez que se encontraban en contacto con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

La mente de Onodera se debatía entre el recuerdo y el dolor. Cada momento vivido junto a Takano ahora le hería como si le estuvieran frotando hielos por todo el cuerpo. Se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua para calmarse y cuando por fin lo había logrado se dejó caer frente a la puerta de entrada al escuchar que alguien entraba al departamento contiguo. ¿Estaba solo? ¿Alguien le acompañaba? ¿Era por eso que todo había terminado de ese modo? Seguramente, pensó Onodera, Takano estaba a unos cuantos metros de él acompañado de Yokozawa, ¿quién si no él hubiese sido capaz de quitarle la atención de Takano? Por otro lado, pensó, si alguien se iba a quedar con él no dejaría que fuera otra persona distinta de Yokozawa, porque sabía que nadie conocía ni comprendía mejor a la complejidad de hombre que era Takano Masamune.

Con estos pensamientos en mente se puso de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez no llegó a su habitación. Se tiró sobre el sofá y comenzó a redactar un mensaje desde su teléfono móvil. Mientras más tecleaba, menos seguro estaba de enviar el mensaje, pero continuaba de todas formas, porque no tenía nada que perder, ya no.

 _"Takano-san, lo siento. Siento no haber podido llegar a ti de la manera en que tú querías y también siento que te haya forzado a tomar la decisión que tomaste. Debí haberme tragado mi orgullo mucho antes, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora. Tú eres a quien quiero, pero ahora me despido de ti."_

Onodera dejó de mover los dedos y pulsó el botón de atrás de su teléfono. El mensaje se guardó como un borrador, pero él comenzó a escribir uno nuevo.

 _"Lo siento, Yokozawa-san. Lo dejo todo en tus manos."_

\- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, Masamune?

Yokozawa movía el celular en frente de Takano, molestándole con el brillo de la pantalla. Takano le ignoraba mientras escribía algo en el ordenador. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver el mensaje que tenía enfrente. Se acomodó los lentes de lectura empujando el puente hacia arriba con el dedo índice y continuó con su labor.

\- Masamune, contéstame. ¿Qué demonios significa esta mierda de mensaje?

\- No lo sé – Takano no le miraba a él o al teléfono, y Yokozawa estuvo seguro de que de ningún modo había hecho a Takano leer el mensaje o parte de él.

\- Entonces ¿me quieres explicar por qué de pronto pides mudarte a mi departamento? Eso es no solo infantil, ¡también es terriblemente inconveniente! Sabes que estoy en una relación, a Kirishima no le hará gracia escuchar que vivo con el mismo tío de quien solía estar enamorado.

\- Pues no se lo digas. O mejor aún, múdate con él de una vez. Así puedes dejarme a mí el departamento.

\- ¡No me jodas! Si tanto quieres mudarte ¿¡por qué no lo haces al departamento de alado con Onodera!?

En un increíble momento de inseguridad Takano golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y se quitó los lentes para encarar a Yokozawa. Si bien era su amigo más cercano, también él lograba hacerlo enfurecer de vez en cuando, aunque esas ocasiones eran contadas y, ahora que caía en la cuenta, siempre era por algo relacionado con Onodera.

\- Porque Onodera no quiere, por eso. No me acepta ni acepta lo que siento por él. Debe ser algún tipo de castigo divino por lo que te hice pasar a ti, aunque claro, para ti todo resultó bien.

Yokozawa se frotó la sien con los dedos índice y medio y meditó un poco su siguiente respuesta. Por lo que podía notar su amigo estaba no sensible, sino lo que le seguía. Estaba hecho un caos emocional. El hombre aceptaba que no tenía tacto suficiente para aconsejarle o regañarle, pero tenía experiencia de primera mano en lo que a corazones rotos se refería.

\- Mira, no sé qué te haya dicho Onodera, pero conociéndolo seguramente lo hizo sin intención de herirte. El chico es así, terco. Es algo que tiene en común contigo.

Takano había retomado su labor de tecleo. Accidentalmente escribió una de las palabras que Yokozawa acababa de decirle, pero la borró de inmediato y la reemplazó por la correcta. Vio el reloj del ordenador marcar las dos de la mañana y decidió dejar su trabajo hasta ahí. Después de guardar el documento le dijo a Yokozawa que se marchara cuando quisiera, no sin recordarle que aún tenían que hablar del asunto del departamento. Apenas había llegado a su habitación Yokozawa lo alcanzó y le mostró nuevamente la brillante pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¡Bájale el brillo a esa cosa!

\- Masamune, es de Onodera – anunció Yokozawa.

Los dedos de Takano temblaron al tener el aparato entre sus manos. Claramente decía que el remitente era Onodera y los dígitos del número que Takano se había memorizado también eran los mismos. Leyó cada palabra con cuidado y después devolvió el teléfono a su dueño.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa eso, estúpido?

\- Suena a que… a que se está rindiendo.

\- ¿De qué crees que está desistiendo?

\- De… ¿mí? – Takano sonó inseguro al pronunciar el pronombre, pero en esos momentos no le importó en lo más mínimo. – Debe estar de broma, ¿no? ¿Todo este tiempo ha estado enamorado de mí? ¿O acaso se acaba de dar cuenta por lo que le dije? Será imbécil si piensa que…

\- ¿Importa? – Yokozawa no tuvo reparos en cortar el monólogo de Takano. – El punto es que está aquí a unos pasos de distancia, esperándote. ¿Piensas perder la oportunidad?

Onodera se precipitó a la entrada apenas escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Después de todo no había logrado conciliar el sueño, y mucho menos después de enviar el mensaje. Se puso las pantuflas y abrió con la esperanza puesta en lo más alto solo para que esta se derrumbara ante la visión de Yokozawa Takafumi en la entrada de su departamento.

\- No esperaba que te alegraras de verme, pero tampoco esperaba ver tal decepción en tu rostro. Vengo en representación de Masamune.

Onodera le invitó a pasar, y Yokozawa no dudó ni un instante ante la invitación. Era imposible que Yokozawa hubiese llegado ahí tan solo cinco minutos después de que Onodera enviara el mensaje, así que supuso que ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo, lo cual también significaba que había estado con Takano.

\- Discúlpame chico, no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero has cometido un error muy serio.

\- Lo sé – contestó Onodera – pero supongo que lo merezco.

\- ¿Estás conforme con eso? ¿Con echarte la culpa? Masamune también se siente culpable, ¿sabes? No fue una decisión fácil para él.

\- Pero al menos Yokozawa-san tendrá lo que siempre quiso. ¡Por mí no se preocupen! No me entrometeré. Entraré a trabajar al departamento literario el lunes, así que ya no veré más a Takano-san.

\- ¿Lo que siempre quise? Lo único que siempre quise fue ser correspondido, y tienes razón, lo conseguí, pero no fue Masamune quien me otorgó tal honor.

Onodera se quedó pasmado ante la confesión. Atentamente escuchó las palabras del hombre que tenía frente a él y se sintió derrotado por completo.

\- ¿Entiendes que ahora Takano pasa por lo mismo que yo tuve que pasar? No lo tomes a mal, sé que tú también, pero no fuiste tú el que luchó por conseguir algo, aunque fuera un poco de cariño en retribución solo para terminar dándote por vencido. Sé de lo que hablo. Y por eso vengo a decirte de la manera más atenta que dejes a Takano en paz. Tuviste tu oportunidad con él y no la aprovechaste. Como yo, él encontrará algún día a alguien que le haga sentirse a gusto, y estoy seguro de que también tú lo harás.

\- ¿Esa es su última respuesta?

\- Lo es. Y aprecia tu esfuerzo por recuperar su afecto ahora, pero temo que es imposible.

\- Entiendo.

Yokozawa se puso de pie y dejó que el chico lo guiara a la salida. Se despidió de él de manera cortés y le dijo que lo vería en la compañía, deseándole suerte en su nuevo puesto.

\- Ah, una última cosa. En verdad lo lamento. Estoy seguro de que tus intenciones eran buenas. Tú mismo me confesaste que lo querías una vez. Si necesitas hablar con alguien tienes mi número. Nos vemos.

Tras cerrar la puerta Onodera corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

 _"Lamento no haber podido llegar a ti"._

* * *

¡Hola! Supongo que no debería saludar tan efusivamente luego de haber escrito esto... La idea vino de escuchar la canción y pensar: ¿qué pasaría si al final Onodera no aceptara lo que siente por Takano? Al principio mi idea era que tuviera dos o tres capítulos, pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario prolongar tanto la historia. Claro que si me piden que continúe lo consideraré. Si no conocen la canción deberían escucharla. Hubo una época en mi vida en que vaya que me pegó la letra, y la versión con Christina Aguilera es hermosa. Y respecto a Takafumi, era un personaje esencial para este one shot y lo amo demasiado, me es imposible no identificarme con él. En fin, me retiro por ahora. ¡Ah! Si alguien por aquí lee mi otro fic de Sekakoi _"Ardamos"_ les aviso que ya voy a actualizar, solo me falta editar unos detalles por aquí y por allá. Si no lo lees, pues te invito a hacerlo si gustas, claro que no es obligación pero sería lindo que lo hicieras, je, je.

~Hitomi G.


End file.
